The Survivors
This is a zombie Apocalypse episodic series. Our four main characters are, Tyler,acted fully by myself, is a employee at a mediocre store, Sam, is open, and also works at a mediocre store, Aaron, is the man with all the guns who helps Tyler and Sam in the beginning, and Bronx is a spartan. * Michael was the original name for Tyler. ' If you want to body act/ voice act comment here!' The Survivors OutletChief729: Tyler ___________: Sam ___________:Aaron ___________:Bronx ' ' ' Scene: Michael is working at Game shop, then a newscast comes on with breaking news. Everyone in the store turns to the TV. ' ' ' Michael:”Ugh, I can’t wait to get off of work today. ' ' ' Boy:”Mommy, Mommy I want GTA 5! Mother:”Okay son, you deserve it. Mother brings it up to the register. Michael:”Ma’am may I ask you how old your son is?” Mother:”He is 9 years old. Michael:”Ma’am he needs to be 18 or older to play this game. Mother:”He is mature enough. Michael looks at boy, then the boy looks at him. Michael:”Okay.” Michael gives the game back and Mother and the boy walk out the door. ' ' ' Then the newscast comes on. ' ' ' Anchorman:”Breaking News! A science facility has reported a chemical spill, this has poisoned workers and caused them to become infected with a mental disease. Please, stay indoors, lock your doors and windows. Do not attempt to make contact with them. If you are outside please seek shelt-...I am just being informed that the military will try to apprehend the infected. We will keep you updated, stay tuned. ' ' ' Michael picks up phone and dials Sam’s number. ' ' ' Michael:”Hey are you seeing this? ' ' ' Sam:”I told you not to call me at work! Oh, yeah I am. What do we do!? ' ' ' Michael:”I don’t know, work isn’t the safest place though… Zombie appears in doorway. ' ' ' Michael:”*Gasp* there is...one...in...the store.” Sam:”What!? Meet me at my house as soon as you can. ' ' ' Sam Runs out of work. ' ' ' Boss:”Hey! Get back here!! ' ' ' Michael punches zombie on the ground, and gets in his car and drives away. ' ' ' Sam Gets into parking lot and is faced with 3 zombies. He punches one to the ground, and gets in his car and runs the other 2 over and goes to meet Michael. ' ' ' Sam:”This is not going to end well.” ' ' ' Sam arrived at his house and Michael was there to meet him. ' ' ' Michael:”Took you long enough!” Sam:”Sorry, I had to kill a couple of those things. Michael:”Okay, in all the TV shows the best thing to do is gather a team to survive with.” Sam:”This isn’t TV, we are talking about survival. Michael:”I know but logically it is the best thing to do.” Sam:” Well how do you plan to gather the team?” Michael:”Simple, we call them.” ' ' ' Michael dials phone. ' ' ' Answering Machine:This is Harry, I’m not able to make it to the phone right now, I call you when I get the chance. *BEEP* ' ' ' Sam:”Give me that. ' ' ' Phone Dials. ' ' ' Aaron:”Hello!?! Who is this!?! Sam:”Aaron this is Sam, calm down, Where are you? Aaron:” I’m in my basement, why?” Sam:”We are trying to start a team to survive, you want in?” Aaron:”Yeah I guess.” Sam:”We’ll get there as soon as we can.” Aaron:”Ok, get here quick.” *Hangs up ' ' ' Michael:” We can’t go there without any guns! We can’t rob a gun store; Without any guns!” Sam:”Calm down, I have a few guns in my room.” *They walk into his room Sam:”I’ve got a shotgun that was my Dad’s, and a handgun I bought a few months ago. You take the handgun.” Michael:”Hmph!” Sam:”Take this knife, never know when you’ll run out of rounds.” Sam and Michael get into Michael's car and drive to Aaron's house. When they get there they see 6 zombies in the front yard. Sam:”How does he attract so many zombies in such short time?” Michael:”I count six, we’ll only be able to take out about 2 in all.” Sam: Ok but quietly. *They sprinted a quarter of the yard, then crouch-walked up to the 2 zombies farthest away from the group,they assassinated them. The others turn around slowly. Sam and Michael sprint away ready to fire. They waste a couple rounds then finally kill the 2 of the 4 left. They move closer to the barricaded house. They don’t see the last zombie anywhere. They look around, then behind them is the last zombie, Aaron comes sprints out the house to kill the zombie with a ______(Magnum or knife). ' ' ' Aaron:”There you guys are! Come inside right now.” ' ' ' *They walk inside. ' ' ' Aaron:”Jeez you guys only have a shotgun and a dinky pistol?” Michael:”What, you got something better?” Aaron:”In fact I do.” ' ' ' *Aaron shows them to the basement. Aaron:”I stole these from the local gun store; got there before anyone else did. Michael:”With a gun? Aaron:”No, just a rock.” Sam:”See. Well anyway Aaron, we could use you and those guns of yours.” Aaron:”Sure, just we’re gonna need a place to stay, and this place is not it.” Sam:”Well we’ve got a car. We can try and get to the city. Ya know find some more some more supplies. Maybe if the military is there, we could get some more guns, a warthog, etc.” Aaron:”Not a bad idea my friend.” Michael:”Wouldn’t most of the zombies be up there?” Sam:”We’ll have to give it a chance.” Aaron:”Let’s roll.” They all got into Michael’s car and drove to the city, using the highway. The sun began to set, so they had to stop in the forest. Michael:" I'll take first watch. We leave at 6, we all do shifts." Sam:"Fine by me, I'll take 2nd watch." Aaron:"Thanks for letting me decide what I want." 1/2 an hour later. Michael hears something. Michael:"Guys." ... Michael walks out to the woods looking for the zombie. Michael spots it, then tries to out run it to get behind it. It doesn't work. Michael is forced to shoot it, but he walks out farther so he doesn't wake Sam and Aaron. He shoots it. Then it attracts more. He runs aimlessly in the woods until he finds Sam and Aaron. Michael:"GET UP!! START THE CAR!! Sam and Aaron hear him and listen. Michael then jumps in the passenger seat and they drive away. They finally make it to the city and spend the rest of the night there. After driving for a long time they come across a military roadblock. Many soldiers are busy talking amongst themselves, but one walks up to their car when they stop at the roadblock. ' ' ' The soldier’s name I think should be Bronx any other suggestions, right here ---> ' ' '' Bronx:”What are you three doing out here?” Michael:”We’re just passing through.” Bronx:” Sorry we can’t allow that, you're going to have to find another way.” Michael: *Sigh. Sam:”Hold on, I got this.” *Sam gets out. Sam:”Hey we- *Tank shoots left side of roadblock destroying the warthogs. Everyone takes defensive positions. Michael and Sam take positions next to Bronx Bronx:”Wait, where did you guys get your guns?” Michael:”Uhhh, we- Sam:”Found them.” A survival team also took defensive positions with DMR’s, Sniper Rifles, AR’s, and hand-held turrets. From somewhere a Binary Rifle shot someone from the enemy survival team. Then shots started firing. The military was losing, so Bronx, Aaron, Sam and Michael, were on the edge of a bridge. They saw a train coming, they jumped off the bridge and into a train car, fleeing the battle. ~End of Episode 1~ Authors notes: I wrote this episode with a friend. His spot is currently open. I will be filming this in Halo 4, using the Machinima Mod Gametype. As I said earlier, message me on XBL. (OutletChief729) I NEED A FULL LOBBY FOR THIS!! Category:Machinima